FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to a system for monitoring excavation sites in order to improve the safety and efficiency of hazardous waste retrieval or other excavation activities. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remotely controlled sensor apparatus suited for deployment from standard heavy equipment and used in a dig-face characterization system.